The present invention relates to an X-ray sheet film cassette composed of a base part positionable adjacent a source of radiation and a top part hinged to the base part and lockable with the base part. The bottom of the base part is formed with a frame enclosing a plate for supporting a sheet film.
Cassettes of this kind are known, for example from German publications DE-GMS 8,014,696 or DE-GMS 8,520,091 or DE-PS 2,729,660. According to DE-GMS 8,014,696 the film supporting plate in the base part of the cassette is made of a plastic which is, reinforced by carbon fibers. In this manner the thickness of the plate can be reduced, because its strength is comparable with that of a metal. However a carbon fiber reinforced plastic has a greater radiation opacity than a pure plastic. Nevertheless due to the reduced thickness of a plate made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic a slight advantage is achieved. However, the production of carbon fiber reinforced plastic is expensive and costly.